


Deny, Deny, Denial

by bluejoseph



Series: Spookyface Drabbles [10]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Mornings, Other, Plot and I barely know one another rip, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, soft, waking up together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 13:42:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17468681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluejoseph/pseuds/bluejoseph
Summary: "Josh. Hey, man."





	Deny, Deny, Denial

**Author's Note:**

> I listened to single by the neighbourhood the whole time I wrote this

Soft light filtered in through the curtains, barely visible through Josh's nearly closed eyes. He yawned, then rolled over, reaching out blindly until his hands brushed against the warm body in bed with him. 

He moved closer, burrowing his head into Tyler's shoulder as he settled down again. Tyler grunted and tossed an arm over Josh's middle, pressing his face further into his pillow. Sleep was still trying to cast its fog over Josh's head, and he nearly slipped into it when he realized it.

His eyes shot open wide this time, but he didn't dare move. He didn't remember coming to Tyler's apartment last night, but now that he was alert it was obvious that he must have. These were Tyler's sheets that he was tangled up in, this was Tyler's ceiling over his head, and this was Tyler's apartment. Fuck.

It must have been Spooky Jim who had done this. Josh let out a little sigh of frustration, thinking of his other half. Spooky was so sweet, and meant well, but coming over to Tyler's apartment like this to be with Blurryface--assuming that was what had happened--was, well, Josh wasn't sure. It wasn't bad that Spooky was in a relationship with Blurryface, it was just a little awkward. Yes, Josh supposed, it was awkward to wake up in bed with your best friend. Especially considering his complicated feelings for him.

They were wearing boxers, but they were otherwise naked, which made Josh's cheeks heat up. His mind probably would have wandered to some rather inappropriate places if not for Tyler stirring against him. Josh quickly shut his eyes, heart hammering.

Tyler removed his arm from his middle slowly. Josh heard the sheets rustling, and felt a warm hand shaking his shoulder. "Josh. Hey, man."

He opened his eyes for good to see his best friend sitting on the bed next to him, a soft sort of look clearly visible on his face. Josh had seen Tyler shirtless many times before, but this was different in a way he could not explain.

"Spooky?" Tyler guessed. He ran a hand through his short brown hair, which was flat on one side where he'd been sleeping on it.

Josh nodded. "Did Blurryface tell you?" 

He offered up a half smile. "They wrote it on the bathroom mirror, actually. Took me an hour to scrub it off."

Josh smiled a little, too. "That's sweet," he said, after a moment. "So, you're, like, okay with it?"

"I mean, yeah." Tyler blinked. "They really seem to love one another, so, I can't really stand in their way."

"Yeah," Josh agreed. His heart was still hammering and he didn't know why. "Yeah."

There were little pink marks all over Tyler's front, from his neck and down his chest, all the way to his stomach.

Tyler smiled again, head tilted just so. Had he noticed the blush on Josh's face? "You can shower, if you want." He stood up, stretched, picked up a pair of jeans from the floor and started putting them on. "Are eggs okay for breakfast?"

Josh swallowed, unable to tear his eyes away from him, and he nodded. "Yeah." Fuck.


End file.
